1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for ice holes which hold a cable in place for an underwater camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now there have not been any reliable means for holding the underwater camera in place for both depth and angle of viewing while ice fishing other than holding the cable by hand and twisting it to turn the camera. The problem of holding the camera steady at the desired depth and pointing the camera in the desired direction is addressed.
The invention relates to the securing and steadying of an underwater camera as it is submerged under water for viewing on a wired monitor above the water, particularly in an environment where the lake or body of water is frozen with a crust of ice from 7.62 cm (3 inches) to 122 cm (4 feet) or more in thickness. A hole must be bored through the ice, usually by an ice auger, so the underwater camera can be allowed to submerge into the water below the ice. While the camera is submerged, the invented device will secure and steady the camera in a fixed position.
The use of an underwater camera, particularly used for ice fishing is a difficult task without the aid of a device for steadying the camera. The intent is to provide a device to the user to secure and steady the camera, so as to allow the user to do other tasks, usually fishing.
In the realm of ice fishing scenarios, the primary objective of the fisherperson is to spend as much time as possible concentrating on the physical act of fishing. In the recent years, new technologies have been introduced to the sport, particularly underwater cameras. With the large number of users of this new technology, there is also an equal need for a device to secure and steady the camera in a manner as to allow the fisherperson to rapidly locate and identify fish or their bait. The camera user is normally using one or both hands to twist or turn the cable attached to the submerged camera as a method of rotating the camera until the desired viewing direction is reached. Since there is no way of knowing how far the camera is rotating every time a twist or turn is applied to the cable, it is very difficult and time consuming to fully understand which direction you are viewing.
Other devices for this task are available. However, they are comprised of small parts that are easily lost, are too expensive for the average fisherperson, or are large and cumbersome to carry around. Also, any one of the currently available devices could easily be dropped down the very hole in the ice that they are designed to be used with, and consequently lost.